I love you
by Leyta
Summary: just after Naraku is defeated. really, really sweet. Miroku gets the last word


New story, it's just a one shot, I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: The closest thing to Inuyasha that I own is my new notebook with a picture of a dog on the front. And the dog's a Labrador.  
  
I LOVE YOU  
  
"We've finally done it Kagome!"  
  
"It's over. After all this time. It's been three years you know Inuyasha? I turn eighteen tomorrow. I've put so much of my life into this."  
  
Sango, Shippou and Miroku stood a bit back from the other two but all five young people were fixated on Naraku's corpse.  
  
Shippou finally broke the silence. "So what are you gonna do Inuyasha?" he said asking the question on everyone's mind, "Will you become a strong demon like me, or a weak human?" It was obvious what he thought that Inuyasha should do.  
  
Sango squeaked. "WEAK human!?"  
  
He shrugged. "Most humans are weak. I guess that you're an exception to the rule."  
  
"What about Miroku? Is he 'weak' too?"  
  
"Yes. All he has is his air rip. That's not strong at all."  
  
Miroku lunged at him, but Shippou was too quick and jumped on the monk's head. He grabbed his staff and tried to hit the kitsune but Shippou had already jumped over to Kagome and Inuyasha. Unsurprisingly Miroku fell down with a bump on his head. "Dumb kitsune."  
  
Kagome looked down to Shippou who, trying to look extremely cute, said, "You won't let him hurt me, will you kagome?" he looked pitiful and scared.  
  
"No," she said. "Miroku, don't get so upset. Monks are supposed to be calm."  
  
"I have lots of other attacks besides the air rip! I'm not weak!" Miroku was furious at Shippou, probably because his head hurt as much, if not more, then his pride. "Why are you always so nice to him when he's a brat?"  
  
"I am NOT a brat!" Shippou stuck out his tongue. "You're always mean to ME!"  
  
Sango smiled to herself. "You two are just hungry. Let's go get supper." Miroku and Shippou jumped up to follow her, but Kagome and Inuyasha didn't move. "Okay come when you're ready." said Sango.  
  
After they left Inuyasha turned to look at his companion. "What should I do?" he was worried. "I like being both demon and human." He was tossing the Shikon nervously from hand to hand.  
  
"I can't tell you what to do Inuyasha. Whatever you choose to do, whether you remain a hanyou, or become a full demon, or become a human is up to you. It's your choice."  
  
"What if I make the wrong choice?"  
  
"You won't. If you make the choice that is right for you it will be the right choice and I'll support it, no matter what it is." Kagome's voice was earnest and her eyes were bright.  
  
"What you said before, 'remain a hanyou', is that one of my choices?"  
  
"Of course it is! We could find some other way of draining the jewels power. We could... um...uh...mmm... sort of untwist Kikyou's soul, or we could..." her voice trailed off and she looked up at Inuyasha, waiting for his decision to come.  
  
"I'll remain a hanyou. That way I'll still have the benefit of both and Kikyo will live, - die happily."  
  
Involuntarily Kagome's eyes began to water. "You're only doing this sniff for Kikyo?" A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"No I'm doing this because I want to. Besides, she's the protectress of the jewel." His reasons sounded feeble, even to him.  
  
"And because you love her." It was half a statement, half an accusation."  
  
"I loved her. I don't love her any more. I... I love YOU kagome," he was crying too. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"I love you so much Inuyasha. But how will it work? We're from different times."  
  
"We'll make it work somehow. I'll do anything! Please?"  
  
"Yes. I'll marry you Inuyasha. I love you."  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but kagome leaned forward and cut him off. When they broke apart they found a bowl of ramen and two pairs or chopsticks beside them. They looked at each other and laughed. From nearby bushes Miroku, Sango and Shippou watched as Inuyasha and kagome fed each other instant noodles. "Why don't Sango and I ever do that?" wondered Miroku out loud.  
  
THE END  
  
AN: isn't it sweet? 


End file.
